Enoshima's Erotic Escapades II
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Remake of the original fic. Junko Enoshima was born and was orphaned at birth, had a harsh childhood and developed an interest in despair. She planned in creating the Tragedy as she attend Hope's Peak Academy. Along the way she meets two boys where she have a romance while in reality she is merely using them for her own whim.


**Enoshima's Erotic Escapades II**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_  
****_Danganronpa _**is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another experimental Danganronpa fic, in which a new inspiration popped into my head in an unexpected way, and this is another attempt to do another fanfic that involves the Super High School-level Fashion Diva, Junko Enoshima.

I recently received a review from a reader requesting me to do another canon Danganronpa fic involving Enoshima, and while I was flattered, I was having second thoughts since EEE (Enoshima's Erotic Escapades) was already given a canon-like ending, and felt that it was a proper send-off, hence I believe there is no reason to make a sequel as that fic is based on the first anime.

However, after thinking much about it, I decided to give it another try, after the recent airing of Danganronpa 3 anime (Future foundation arc and Despair arc) on Animax-Asia, I decided to give it another try, but instead of a sequel, I thought of doing a remake.

Okay, why?

The first EEE is based on the 13-episode anime of Danganronpa the Animation, which depicts school life before the tragedy (and including the canon parts from the anime). Here I will give another origin story involving Enoshima, and will include elements from the Despair arc anime as well as giving interaction between Class 77 and 78.

As to who will I pair Enoshima with, I decided to add a twist by doing a love triangle-like trope, as I felt that the characters involved would add more spice and spark. Though most will lean on drama, love scenes are abound, but unlike the original EEE, this remake will focus more on the plot while the love scenes will pop out randomly and not chapter after chapter.

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 1: Prologue**_

The country that is located within South East Asia, quite near different Asian countries such as China, Taiwan and the Philippines, is seen and that country is ruled by the Diet, and are handled by the Emperor and the Prime Minister. After their defeat at World War II, the country began to change for the better, and for several decades Japan vastly improved, mostly in the technological department yet their culture and values remained the same, as most Japanese citizens remained hospitable to visitors, residents and tourists alike.

The scene then zoomed further and you can see that the scene shows that the place being shown is Tokyo, which is bustling with people who are walking the busy streets, some riding vehicles, and others riding on bicycles. There are several types of people seen on the streets; adults, children, and even infants being carried by their parents. Businessmen, businesswomen, students, policemen, all kinds of persons are seen, and they were doing their usual activities as if they do not mind it.

Shops are open and the merchants are selling their merchandise and are enticing people to buy them in hopes of earning money. It was a typical day and it seems that people today are lively and felt that their lives are full of blessings and couldn't ask for anything more, as some are happy with stable jobs, students studying in the best schools, and more, and some even chatted with one another feeling that today is a good day.

"Hey!"

"Nice day, isn't it?"

"Today is a good day..."

"I love my job..."

"Life is so good..."

"I wish I have a good day..."

"Lots of money..."

"Lots of girls..."

-x-

The scene later shifts to a certain area, where business is thriving the area is frequently being besieged by customers which are a mix of adults and teenagers, and they appearednto be avid collectors, as they are looking and buying second-hand items which are technological in nature, and their reasons for patronizing the said shops are purely economical - cheaper prices and practicality. You can see several shops selling HOT items for cheaper prices, such as smartphones, android tablets and even laptops, and despite being second-hand items, they appeared to be in good working conditions, and some of the customers are willing to buy them as long as their desired items are working fine as well as to save money for budgetary reasons, and the merchants are using subtle means in enticing passing customers.

"Hello...please by our items..."

"They are cheaper..."

"...they are in good working condition..."

"You can try them if you like..."

"I promise you will like them..."

"I promise you will get your money's worth..."

"Here are the items on our display..."

"Pick the one you like..."

The area in question turns out to be Akihabara, and the area is thriving and many merchants set up shops to attract passing customers and entice them to buy their products by showing the items and offered cheaper prices while assuring them that the items are in good working condition, and their marketing strategy worked as some passing customers were intrigued after hearing that so e gadgets are being sold in cheaper prices, and they began asking the merchants what items do they sell, and the merchants showed to the customers the items they are selling, ranging from smartphones to android tablets and even laptops.

Then the scene shifts to another nearby shop, where a merchant is also selling second-hand items, but unlike the other shops, this merchant is selling something else and is catering avid collectors, and the scene shifts inside the shop where you can see the items being sold, which turn out to be classic console units and games, all being displayed on the shelves, and one by one you can see the following consoles being on display, which are:

\- Nintendo Famicom

\- Super Famicom

\- Sega Mega Drive

\- Game Boy Color

\- Game Boy Advance

\- Neo Geo

\- Sony Playstation

\- Sega Saturn

\- Nintendo 64

In a matter of minutes customers passed by the shop, and most of them are avid collectors and fans of video games, and they were immediately intrigued by the items on display and they looked at the items, as some appeared to be unaware that such classical consoles actually existed, and they began asking the merchants if those consoles and its games are really something to be owned, which the merchant nodded and assured to them that the classic games are RARE, and are fun to play with, saying that even with popular games today that are released on current consoles such as the Sony Playstation 4, the Microsoft X-Box One and the Nintendo Wii, the consoles on display are even COOLER due to its nostalgia factor.

"Are they really cool compared to today's consoles?"

"Yes...they ate cool..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, sir...they are the very first games...and they are the popular ones in its heydays...and they are RARE to find..."

"Hmm..."

"Would you like to try them...?"

"..."

"I promise you will not regret it..."

By then a passing customer passed by the shop, and he appeared to be a businessman in his mid 20's, and saw the items on display and became intrigued by it and went inside the shop, lookin at the consoles on display, and began inquiring about which console is the best to purchase, as he is wondering which one he should choose, and the merchant obliges as he patiently explained each of the consoles' abilities and specialties, and soon he recommended to the customer to buy the Super Famicom, saying that aside from having a lot of RARE games, which are in cartridge form, it was the most popular and well-sold consoles in its heydays, and even said that several games are colorful in terms of graphics and that there a lot of popular games to choose from.

The customer appeared to be enticed yet he wanted to be sure, so he asked the merchant to give him a demonstration, and the merchant obliges, and brought out the Super Famicom and attached Into a flat-screen TV and inserted a cartridge and activated it, and the customer watched in awe seeing that the merchant was not lying, and after testing out several games, the customer is pleased and agreed to purchase the console, and the merchant happily obliges as he prepared a box to put the Super Famicom in and said that as his way of showing thanks, he will give 50 Super Famicom games for 70% discount, which the customer is pleased with this.

"Really? You will sell the games at 70% discount?"

"Yes, sir..."

"Thanks!"

"Please choose the games that you like..."

"I'll take these..."

"Here you go..."

"Thanks!"

"Have a good day, sir..."

After that, the customer got what he wanted, paid the merchant and left, and the other customers were awed in seeing that the merchant had sold a popular classic console to an adult, and they began asking the merchant for opinion on which console is the best besides the Super Famicom, and merchant began to show out the other consoles and offered to show its power and the number of games that are available, and after seeing them, the customers lined up and brought out their money and ordered their desired consoles and its games.

"I want the Sega Genesis!"

"The Neo Geo!"

"Give me the Nintendo 64!"

"I want the Game Boy Advance!"

"I want the Nintendo Famicom!"

"I want all of it!"

"Everyone...calm down...for a line and I will accommodate you all..."

"Hurry up, then!"

-x-

The scene shifts at the center of Tokyo, where a large institution is seen, which seemingly rivaled that of the Tokyo University. The said institution was created several decades ago by a well-known founder of that institution where it produces a very exceptional student who excels in his field of talent. That institution is known as Hope's Peak Academy, where students are being scouted based on his/her exceptional talent.

There are no entrance exams involved as the scouts would search for students who excels in his/her field of talent, and after three years of studying there, the student who graduates would have a 100% success guaranteed of successful career.

The founder, Izuru Kamukura, founded this academy and oversee it until his death, and after that many officials succeeded Kamukura and would keep Hope's Peak afloat, while it was funded by select government donations.

As Hope's peak became the talk of Japan, many students aspire to enroll there and struggle to come up with any talent they could come up with in the hopes of being scouted, which they believe they would land there and be part of the prestigious school.

"I better showcase my talents... "

"Hope this would attract the scouts... "

"They will notice me..."

"I'm gonna enroll there..."

"I will succeed..."

"I'll be noticed...just you wait..."

"I'm gonna be a Super Highschool Level dude..."

"Ha-ha..."

-x-

In the years that passed, Hope's Peak Academy produced its best students and upon graduation the students had a successful career in life, and everything went well, and the school officials are expecting to see more future generations coming once they reached high school.

The scene shifts at an unspecified area within Tokyo, where a young mother gave birth to twin girls, and the two infants cried upon being conceived, and the nurses showed the mother the twin babies she gave birth to, congratulating her.

"Here you are..."

"..."

"Congratulations."

"..."

"You have twin baby girls."

"..."

"Ma'am...?"

"..."

The mother smiled weakly before slowly expiring, and the doctors attempted to revive her, but after a few minutes the mother died, thus the twin babies, fraternal twin girls, remained at the nursery, where weeks have passed and no relatives came to claim the twin girls, and the doctors decided to send them to the orphanage to have them adopted.

In the months that passed, the twin baby girls were sent to the orphanage where they remained there for months, until a pair of childless couples came and are choosing which baby they want to adopt, and after being informed about the twin babies, the pair of couples, surnamed Enoshima and Ikusaba, chose the babies to adopt.

The elder of the twin babies went to the Ikusaba couple and they named her Mukuro, where the couple, who are currently serving the army, spoke to the baby in an affectionate way, saying that they will nurture her and set her career to become a soldier when she grow up.

"You will do just fine."

"You will grow up just like us..."

"A pair of soldiers."

"You'll be great."

"A fine soldier."

"A superb soldier."

"You won't let us down."

"We have hopes for you."

As for the younger of the twins, she ended up with the Enoshima couple, who appeared to be regular employees and yet they seemed to at least have some affections for her, but not on the same level as loving couples who care for their children.

Soon the two couples left and the twin babies became separate and would lead individual, separate lives.

_**To Be Continued**_...

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and though there are no action or excitement here, it did show what Japan is like since the end of World War II and how the country prospered in the years that passed.

A brief but important part showed here is Hope's Peak Academy, where it will serve as the basis of this fic and how it will affect the characters who are slated to appear in the future chapters. I sort of giving it an origin that would remain canon to the game and anime.

Likewise, I gave an origin story on how Enoshima and Ikusaba became twin sisters despite having different surnames. The games and the anime never revealed why, and I decided to give the Despair sisters one so as to explain why they have different names and in the next chapters I will show how they were able to reconnect despite being separated after birth.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The next chapter shows the lives of Ikusaba and Enoshima, how they cope with life and how they developed their talents, which will land them years later at Hope's Peak Academy.

Likewise, it will also show the life of Makoto Naegi and another protagonist who will serve as Naegi's rival to Enoshima's affection.

See you in August or September…

Reviews are needed…


End file.
